


Amour Adolescent

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adolescent, Alcool, FC Barcelona, La Masia, M/M, Semaine des clubs, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: La première fois que Sergi rencontra Marc, ce fut lorsqu'ils étaient dans La Masia, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.





	Amour Adolescent

La première fois que Sergi rencontra Marc, ce fut lorsqu'ils étaient dans La Masia, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, mais il fut promu au U-16 après quelques matchs exceptionels de sa part. Il eut sa part de méfiance au départ, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne passait à l'échelon supérieur, un milieu dédensif en plus !

« Sergi Roberto, hein ? » lui demanda le capitaine de l'équipe, lors de son premier jour. « On va voir ce que tu peux faire, alors. »

Il lui fit de le suivre, avant de l'intégrer dans un groupe de jeune qui faisait un toro.

« Au milieu, le nouveau ! Avec Marc. » lui indiqua le porteur du brassard, et Sergi se retourna vers l'autre co-équipier dans le cercle.

D'un accord silencieux, ils décidèrent d'une stratégie simple mais efficace. Tout de suite, on vit un lien se créer entre eux, comme s'ils savaient où l'autre était, coordinant leurs mouvements pour ne laisser aucune chance à leurs co-équipiers. Les deux interceptaient la balle facilement, et après n'avoir pû faire que deux passes, le capitaine finit par s'eclamer :

« Hé bien, je n'aurai pas dû douter de toi, Roberto, » puis il lui tendit sa main, voulant serrer la sienne. « Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

Le soir, après l'entraînement et le repas, il eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'il avait re-changé de chambre, passant d'une simple à une double, qu'il partagerait avec Marc.

« L'entraîmeur nous a vu, » lui expliqua som colocataire, « et il a décidé de nous mettre ensemble. »

Se rendant compte qu'ils ne furent pas corectement présentés, Sergi s'exclama :

« Sergi Roberto Carnicer, mais mes amis m'appellent Sergi. »

Son vis-à-vis lui sourit, un sincère, et lui répondit :

« Marc Bartra Aregall, mais mes amis m'appellent Marc. »

Ces quelques paroles scélèrent une amitié, et une complicité sur le terrain. Ensemble, ils gravirent les échelons au sein du centre de formation. Ils formaient un duo de choc, Roberto en latéral droit avec Barta dans l'axe, ils faisaient des dégats dans l'attaque adverse.

Un soir, alors qu'ils essayaient de dormir en prévision de l'important jour qu'était le lendemain, Sergi demanda à Marc, avec un air de stress dans sa voix :

« Dit Marcinho... »

« Mmm... »

« Tu penses qu'on arrivera à jouer au Camp Nou ? »

« Bien sûr, on gagnera même une Champion's League ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler de leur possible futur, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé l'interrompe alors qu'il parlait de Messi.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » sa voix n'était aussi sûre qu'avant, et il rajouta précipitement, « J'ai l'impression que jevais pas arriver à dormir si non. »

Roberto ne dit rien, se levant juste de son lit pour rejoindre celui de son ami. Comme ils n'avait beaucoup de place, ils furent obligés de se coller. Une fois certain que le latéral dormait, Bartra l'enlaça timidement, avant de sentir des bras l'imiter. Les deux footballeurs en devenir sourires, avant de se laiser emporter au pays des rêves.

Ils furent réveillés par un de leur éducateurs, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que les deux garçons étaient collés, et leur dit de se préparer. En effet, ils allaient enfin savoir s'ils étaient prêt pour le pallier suivant.

Heureusement pour eux, ils le furent, et le soir, ils décidèrent de le célèbrer en ouvrant deux bouteilles de bières reçues d'un joueurs plus grand peu scrupuleux de vendre de l'alcool à des mineurs. N'ayant que quinze et seize ans, la dose qu'ils eurent suffie à les rendres pompettes. Ils étaient assis par terre, côte à côte, et Sergi ne puvait quitter des eyux les lèvres de Marc, bien qu'il semblait parler de quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas ? » se plaint Bartra en voyant que l'autre ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Parce que... Je.. Euh... » bafouilla le natif de Reus, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

L'alcool aidant, il put se pencher vers son vis-à-vis, et captura ses lèvres. Le défenseur central fut surpris, mais il répondit au baiser. Ils finirent par se lever, ne s'arrêtant de s'embrasser, et se jetèrent sur le lit le plus proche, en l'occurence celui de Sergi. Ils n'allèrent plus loin que ça, ne voulant pas le faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et s'endormir tranquillement.

Les jours passèrent, et aucun des deux ne furent de commentaires sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Ils continuèrent de vivre, sans plus de rapprochements amoureux. Lorsqu'une année passa, ils eurent la bonne nouvelle de savoir qu'ils allaient être réservistes la saison à venir. Sergi, fout de joie, embrassa à pleine bouche son « ami », une fois qu'ils furent seuls, et cela sembla comme la plus naturelle des choses à faire. Il l'invita à passer quelques semaines à Reus, ce que Marc accepta.

Une fois là-bas, Roberto le présenta à ses parents :

« Papa, Mama, je vous présente Marc Bartra, mon petit-ami, » et cela semblait comme la plus naturelle des choses à faire.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
